


Crescent

by yukiscorpio



Series: Giri and Ninjou [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niou learns to look to the future. Maybe.</p><p>The final part of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescent

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series and you should read the other fics first!
> 
> This is a story about saving others, and being saved. It's also about a whole lot of other things, but I won't bore you with it now. Do read for yourself.

Niou found MeiMei at the noodle bar, alone and eating roast pork ramen. 

She seemed fine. A little exhausted and yawning into her meal, but in one piece, no visible bruises and had an appetite. Good signs.

Niou helped himself to the chair opposite hers and handed in tickets for a cola and a house special. She eyed him, swallowed her mouthful of food, and put her chopsticks down.

"Niou-sama."

"How did it go?"

"Take a guess."

"Not up for games. Just tell me."

MeiMei arched an eyebrow, but sighed and shook her head with a smile when Niou refused to say more. She leaned forward, her hair almost dipping into her bowl of noodles. "I came."

Niou gave her a blank look. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how long it's been since I last had an orgasm? I don't - that's how long it's been! _I_ wanted to pay _him_!"

"Huh." That was unexpected. When Niou first saw that man he hadn't been sure if he'd make a good customer. That face, that composure... he could be a gentleman or wolf in sheep's skin. But in the club, the man spoke with the owner and it was then Niou found out this guy, Yanagi, was from Rikkai.

Yanagi said he had no particular preferences and he didn't seem to have any "special interests" when Niou probed. In the end, Niou got a woman he knew well and who was quite flexible about the customer's needs, told her he really wasn't sure about this Yanagi but not to upset him because he was Rikkai, and then introduced her to Yanagi.

"Do you know if he's married or seeing anyone?"

Niou's cola was served. He sucked hard on the straw, not answering the question. Anyone wanting to go out with a yakuza needed their heads examined. And anyway, like fuck he'd know.

 

That was a few years ago. Sometimes Niou still got asked the same question. Niou still didn't answer. He never asked Yanagi, either. But from what he saw, Yanagi was probably single, the type of guy who was disinterested in romance and didn't think about shagging until he woke up at night with a hand down his underwear. Then he'd find a hooker, get it dealt with, and not think about it again until he next found his hand down his underwear again.

Yanagi's little brother, on the other hand...

Actually, Yagyuu hadn't done anything. Niou wondered if this was a game to see who would crack first, or if Yagyuu was waiting for him to make a move. If he was, bad luck because Niou wasn't going to. Being homo was one thing, being homo with your sort-of-mentor's precious little brother was another. Yanagi'd gone far enough to put Yagyuu through further education, and off Niou went to recruit Yagyuu into Rikkai. Yagyuu said he'd been thinking about it anyway, but that wasn't the point.

Niou didn't think he had done the wrong thing, and Yanagi hadn't said anything about it so far. But Niou dreaded Yanagi finding out that he had not only fucked up Yagyuu's life, he was also fucking Yagyuu.

Really, he simply should not fuck Yagyuu.

Maybe Yagyuu had already changed his mind anyway.

"Hey." He heard himself say.

At the desk, Yanagi gave no sign that he heard Niou, but when Niou didn't say anything more, he looked up. "What is it?"

Niou tossed around on the sofa until he was lying on his back. What was he going to say? He wasn't sure. "Yagyuu's training is almost done."

"Yes."

"You aren't gonna stop him?"

"It is an informed decision he has made on his own."

"But after you borrowed all that money and joined Rikkai to pay for him to go to uni?"

"Success is something that is difficult to measure. Kumichou is a successful man in his field. And as it turns out, I am satisfied with where I am."

"Yeah but..."

"I have talked through it with him. There is nothing to worry about."

"So like, you're happy?"

"Yes. The rigid way of the legitimate world would not be something suitable for him."

"Huh." Well, Yagyuu didn't blink at a lot of the things he saw even when he first came to Rikkai in the name of research, that was true. "I suppose it's hard to tell from appearances."

Suddenly Yanagi chuckled. "This reminds me of our first meeting."

Niou choked a little.

"We weren't very sure of each other to begin with, were we?" Yanagi asked.

Ah, so it was mutual. Niou smirked. "It's old shit. I think we get on pretty well now."

"How about Yagyuu? Are you getting on well with him?"

Niou froze. Yanagi turned back to his work, not requiring an answer - which Niou didn't have - to his question.

 

Niou took the money the others had collected, sat down at the bar and started counting and ticking names off the list. Nobody talked to him. No one was stupid enough to bother Niou when he was working.

When he was done, he gave one of his guys the whole lot and told him to take it to Sanada. It was only then that a finger poked on Niou's shoulder.

"One of those nights, hmm?" MeiMei gave a tired smile, her eyes reflecting the small flame of the lighter as Niou lit a cigarette. "Want to come sit on the sofa instead?"

She tried to grasp his arm, but Niou pulled away. He followed her, though, sinking into the sofa at the far corner of the lounge, away from the other tables. MeiMei ordered some drinks and they sat in silence until Niou finished his smoke and MeiMei finally turned towards him.

"Hey, Niou-sama..."

"What?"

"What do you think about me?"

Niou raised an eyebrow, and made a show of looking at MeiMei from head to toe. "Like an older sister I've never had," he joked, but his smirk dropped slowly when she scooted closer.

"Ever fantasised about fucking your sister?"

No reply came.

"Niou..."

"You know I don't mix business with pleasure." Niou wondered how feeble that excuse sounded.

"It's not business. You can come to my place if you like." MeiMei shrugged. "It's a bit of a shithole though."

Niou pulled out another cigarette. MeiMei lit it for him and once again waited. When Niou was done, he crushed the stub on the ashtray she held out for him.

"Let's see your place then."

 

Whether she faked it or not, he would never know; women in the trade wouldn't last long if they didn't perfect their faking skills. And if Niou said he didn't care, he would be lying. But right now that thought was only in the back of his mind.

He turned his head and watched her. She nudged closer, eventually sprawling on top of him. Niou stiffened at first, but relaxed after a moment. She hummed happily in her throat, seemingly mindless of the bruises that were starting to appear on her neck.

"You liked that?" MeiMei asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Me too."

"Yeah?"

"Really. One of the best I've had since forever. I like it rough."

Niou thought of Yanagi. Yanagi wouldn't have tried to strangle her. She was being far too kind, like a sister trying to protect her younger brother's feelings and sanity.

"In exchange for my efforts, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Only if you tell me too."

"Tell you what?"

"Why you looked like you needed a good fuck."

"Ladies first."

Warm breath brushed Niou's neck as MeiMei sighed. "My ma's got cancer."

Niou looked at her.

She spoke before he did. "It's terminal; I don't need money or anything. Just waiting for her to die," she said. "Your turn."

"Not telling."

"You can tell 'neesan anything. Money? Someone you like? Things at home?"

"I wonder?" Niou checked the time. Yagyuu's sake-sharing ceremony should be over by now.

"Oh come on." MeiMei pouted when Niou pushed her off to get dressed. "You going?"

Looking through his wallet, Niou pulled out some money. She glared at him in warning.

"Not for tonight." He put the money in her hand. "Stay home for the next few days."

MeiMei hesitated at first, but accepted. There was no way she could work with those marks on her neck. Niou probably didn't want anyone to know, as well.

"Sorry about your ma." Niou showed himself out.

 

Yagyuu was waiting outside.

"Why, it's the new recruit." Fishing out the keys from the bottom of his pocket, Niou opened the door. Yagyuu shut it behind him, finding the light switch when Niou didn't bother with putting it on.

The place was tidy, too much so for someone who lived alone in such a small space, a six-mat, so-called "1K apartment".

Crouching down at one corner, Niou got two cans of beer from the mini-fridge and tossed one at Yagyuu.

"If you're not feeling well I suggest you not to drink alcohol."

Niou drank in big gulps. Yagyuu could be freaky and perceptive like Yanagi, but it didn't mean Niou would listen to him.

"Had a good time?"

Yagyuu shrugged. "It was a ceremony."

"Did Yanagi go?"

"Yes."

"I wonder why his trained killers aren't here yet."

"You seem to be over-valuing your importance in my decision making."

"Cheers for pointing out I'm not important."

"You need to lie down, Niou-kun."

Niou knocked away the hand trying to help him. "Fucking hell." Why did Yagyuu have to show up? "Leave me the fuck alone would'ya?"

Yagyuu moved back a little, out of Niou's immediate personal space. Niou chose to sit and lean against the wall, a hand wrapped firmly around the beer can so that Yagyuu could not take it away.

"What happened? Is it something you can tell me?" Yagyuu removed his glasses, putting them in a shirt pocket. Niou looked confusedly at the man before him; Yagyuu looked so different without the glasses. Softer.

"Who are you, my counsellor?"

"Do I have to be, to care?"

"Don't be gokudou, go do social services instead, you and your brother both. Go be the good guys. Leave the bad guys alone."

Niou slid slowly, eventually landing on the floor. Yagyuu knelt and leaned down to listen to his heartbeat and he had no strength to push Yagyuu off.

"When was the last time you had chest pain?" Yagyuu asked, but received no answer. "Did anything happen today that could have triggered this?"

"Not telling you." Niou laughed even as he gasped, rolling onto his side, away from Yagyuu.

"I could ask Sanada-san."

"You could try. And I'll kill you."

"Why are you always-"

"Get out."

"Tell me why we're moving backwards, Niou-kun."

Niou froze momentarily. "I don't know. Changed my mind. Not queer afterall."

Behind him, Yagyuu was quiet for a moment.

"Is that all?"

"What, not enough for you?"

"No, I just thought it might be something different."

The sound of MeiMei choking under his hands rang in Niou's ears. The marks of her nails were still on his wrists, crescents of dark red where skin almost broke open. Niou didn't think Yagyuu would have nails like that. He didn't think Yagyuu would know what to do if Niou strangled him, either.

Niou's breath came in short gasps. His arms tingled as if there were insects crawling over them, and he could see it: himself straddling Yagyuu, choking the last breath out of the man until his fingers were numb, the way he always knew he would.

His vision darkened, narrowing to a point. Yagyuu was saying something that his head could not process, and laying a hand on his shoulder.

Niou grabbed hold of that hand.

When he let go some time later, a neat set of nail marks decorated Yagyuu's skin, just like those MeiMei left on Niou.

 

MeiMei lay spread-eagled, the light of the street lamps creeping under the curtains, giving her skin an eerie glow. Her neck had hints of yellow and green; the bruises from last time had barely just started to fade, and she had now been given a new set. She didn't seem to mind.

"Say, Niou-sama..." She rolled onto her side to face Niou. "Could you hook me up with Yanagi-sama?"

"Who?"

MeiMei arched an eyebrow at him.

Niou heaved a sigh. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"That MeiMei misses him a lot and he must come visit."

"I don't know if Yanagi's the kind to respond to that." Niou sat up and got dressed. When he was done, he got a tube of bruise cream from a jacket pocket, sat down beside MeiMei and put the cream on her neck.

It seemed like MeiMei wanted to say something, but changed her mind. She smiled at Niou when he was done. "I'll put makeup on it; I need to go back to work."

"Don't. I've sorted it out with your owner."

"But Niou-sama - "

"Shut up and do as I say."

Niou left without waiting for MeiMei's reply.

 

Yanagi seemed to be busy lately, but not busy enough to not pay attention to Niou.

"Yagyuu told me you had a panic attack several nights ago."

"What's that?"

"It is a sudden and intense state of anxiety, identified by a number of physical and emotional symptoms," said Yanagi. "Putting together Yagyuu's medical knowledge and what I know of your history, we reckon you are suffering from panic disorder."

"Which is?"

"I can give you a dictionary definition if you are truly interested, but I don't think you are."

"Basically, I'm going mental and needs to be locked up?"

"No. Panic disorder affects more people than you may think. The important point here is that it is treatable."

On the sofa, Niou stared up at the ceiling, silent.

"Treatment involves medication and therapy. I know you would not agree to therapy. Medication alone can still help you, but whatever you do, you first have to want to get better, in order to have a chance, Niou."

"'s not like I want to be sick, you know."

"I do know. But I wonder if you want to do anything about it. Would I have to use the guilt-trip card and ask you to get treated for Genichirou and me?"

Niou's gaze shifted from the ceiling to Yanagi. "You've just used it."

"Well." Yanagi had the grace to smile apologetically. "At least I haven't told Genichirou yet."

Best to keep it that way, Niou thought. Sanada's tendency to take anything far too seriously could make this more stress-inducing than it needed to be.

But Yanagi had a point. Niou had a debt towards Rikkai, and especially towards Sanada and Yanagi. It was something he ought to do.

"I'll tell you what: do me a favour and I'll take those happy pills or whatever they are." Niou eyed Yanagi.

"Anti-depressants. What is it you want me to do?" Yanagi turned his chair away from the desk and towards Niou.

Bargaining with Yanagi Renji. Niou almost laughed; nobody would ever believe that he could get Yanagi to do something for him as part of a deal. "You remember MeiMei? The woman I picked for you the first time we met."

Yanagi was surprised. "Yes."

"Go see her."

"Is that all?"

"Well there's the part where you insert your cock in her cunt as well."

Yanagi laughed gently. "That's not a problem. But may I ask why?"

"She misses you loads." Niou knew Yanagi didn't believe him, but that was what he was supposed to say. He gestured for Yanagi to pass him pen and paper, and scrawled down an address. "Her place. She isn't at work these days."

Yanagi took a look at the address before pocketing it. He chose to place his trust in Niou that he would stick to his side of the deal, and said nothing more on the matter. Lulled by the quietness that followed, Niou fell asleep soon after, only waking when Yanagi had to go out, saying he would go and find MeiMei later tonight.

"Stay if you can sleep better here," Yanagi said when Niou started to get up.

It was as if Yanagi had a hand on Niou's shoulder and was pushing him to lie back down.

Niou didn't fight back.

 

MeiMei removed the last piece of clothing from Yanagi, her hand immediately wrapping around Yanagi's cock, playfully tugging him towards the bed. He allowed her, and for a moment it seemed like she was the one in control, until Yanagi sat down, leaning back into the pillows, and MeiMei crawled over to pleasure him with her mouth. Yanagi put a hand in her hair, gently guiding her, showing her how he liked it.

He didn't hurry anything, even when his erection stood high, demanding attention. He flipped them over, MeiMei's hair fanning out under her head, and he pressed their bodies together, the length of his cock rubbing her clit over and over again, his mouth kissing the nap of her neck, his hand on the cheek of her ass, squeezing. He let his lips brush over her breasts, licking her nipples until they glistened from the wet of his mouth, then he kissed them, sucking, his hips never slowing, until MeiMei was so wet she begged him to fuck her.

He rode her like they were lovers, carefully at first, slowly building on the passion. Then Yanagi pushed deeper, and a strangled sigh escaped from his lips as MeiMei moaned.

The cushion fell onto the floor.

Losing balance, Niou nearly tumbled onto the floor and he jerked awake. He stared at the ceiling. Yanagi's office's ceiling.

He cursed out loud, hands already unzipping his jeans and slipping beneath his underwear to grasp his erection. Fuck. He hadn't just dreamt about Yanagi and MeiMei and got hard from it. And he wasn't about to finish it off in Yanagi's office.

But he was so hard. He was so fucking hard. And the sound of MeiMei's moans, and the sight of Yanagi's placid face beginning to twist in pleasure, and how he was taking her, building up on the intensity, fucking her to oblivion...

"Ngh..." Fingers curling around his cock, Niou lay on his side, his hand working as fast as he could. Yanagi would find out. When he returned, Yanagi would be able to tell, by looking at the indentations on the sofa, or by smelling a faint scent in the air, that Niou had masturbated imagining him having sex with someone. And what would Yanagi do then? Discipline him, the way Sanada used to do for everything Niou had done wrong? Or decide Niou wasn't worth saving after all?

No. No.

Sanada, quick to anger yet so patient. The slight frown Yanagi allowed himself whenever he noticed something was wrong. The bruises on MeiMei's neck, her lips still smiling. Yagyuu listening to his heartbeat, searching for answers that Niou didn't have.

No. He didn't want them to stop trying to save him for whatever reasons.

But Niou couldn't stop. Inside his head, Yanagi and MeiMei were still fucking, and she was clinging to him, fingernails that had marked Niou now digging into Yanagi's shoulders. But there was no pain involved, and this was hotter than Niou fucking her himself because she wasn't being hurt and Niou didn't need to be afraid that he might kill her. Yanagi was gentle. Yanagi knew what he was doing. Yanagi's lips parted. Yanagi gasped in the most erotic way -

Niou shot into his own hand in short bursts, until he had nothing left.

For a while after that, he did not move. He knew he should get up, check that he hadn't soiled the furniture, open the windows, clean himself up. But that was just the fucking hottest thing ever and he didn't want to move yet.

He didn't move even when he heard the knock on the door.

"Yanagi, are you in?"

"He's gone out," Niou told Yagyuu, the corner of his lips twitching once. A smirk, a frown, or just a nervous reaction.

Yagyuu stood in the doorway, taking in the scene before him, from the cooling liquid on Niou's hand to the opened trousers.

"I see."

Yagyuu backed out and closed the door. Niou fell back into the sofa to stare at the ceiling. What did Yagyuu mean? "I see that Yanagi isn't here", "I see what you've been doing" or "I see something I need to inform Yanagi about"? 

Niou hid his surprise when Yagyuu returned minutes later and gave him a hand towel. He cleaned up with it, unsure what to make of this. Suddenly he wanted to explain, in case Yagyuu misunderstood anything, but what explanation did he have that would make sense?

"Has Yanagi talked to you about treatment?" Yagyuu asked. He had opened the windows and chose to stand in front of them, letting the breeze play with his hair.

Niou tucked himself back inside his trousers and zipped up. "Yeah. You're going to give me some pills or something?"

"I suppose this means you're refusing counselling." Yagyuu nudged his glasses. "Give me a few days; I'll have your medication prepared."

"What?"

"Obtaining the drugs requires a prescription. As I'm not a registered doctor, I'll have to go through other means."

Niou sat up a bit. No, that wasn't what he meant by his question. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Should there be anything else?" Yagyuu adjusted his glasses again. There was a row of red marks on his wrist, left behind by Niou's fingernails. Niou stared at them, fascinated.

Yagyuu followed the gaze, turning that side of his wrist towards himself, studying the marks. "If this is regarding what I've just walked in on, I have no plans to tell Yanagi. Men have urges and needs and we deal with them in different ways. I am not going to comment on what you do. Besides," he lowered his hand, "Yanagi has his appeal. If he and I weren't related, I would have found him attractive as well."

Niou almost laughed, but he realised Yagyuu was right: Yanagi was attractive, but also wrong: Niou never thought about Yanagi that way. But was Yagyuu really wrong? Maybe Niou did want Yanagi.

Niou just smirked. "What do you do then? How do you deal when you need it? Need a discount?"

Closing the window, Yagyuu walked towards Niou. "I prefer to wait."

A shadow fell over Niou when Yagyuu stopped right in front of where he sat. "What do you want?" Niou wanted to ask, but he couldn't find a way to say the words without sounding vulnerable.

Yagyuu went down on one knee before Niou and leaned in close. He answered the unvoiced question with words that were spoken slowly and precisely. "I want you inside me, every inch of you. I want you to take control, I want you to fuck me to your heart's content. I want you to make me a part of you. In return, I want a share of your being, what makes you who you are." Yagyuu's cool smile made Niou shiver. "And for what I want, I am happy to wait."

Niou's eyes followed as Yagyuu rose and left the room. It was only then that Niou remembered to breathe, and noticed he was hard again.

 

The pager woke him up. Niou opened his eyes, expecting to see sunlight flooding his apartment, but it was dark, lit only by the neon lights from the city outside.

He sat up, disorientated. His watch said it was midnight, which meant he had slept for longer than he should.

He fumbled for his jacket and the pager inside, and groaned when he read the message: Sanada was looking for him.

It took him little time to get ready to leave, not bothering to shave just so that he could annoy Sanada. Pimps didn't need to be neat, they just had to know their trade.

Niou drove to their own gang office first, but Sanada wasn't there. Niou located him at the dojo at the headquarters, sparring with someone. He stayed outside and watched until the fight ended, then Sanada turned towards him and told him to get changed.

Inwardly, Niou cringed, but did as he was told, re-emerging from the preparation room with a bamboo sword and protective armour in his hands. It was then he found out Sanada had been sparring with Yukimura Seiichi, son of Rikkai's kumichou. Niou had seen him in syndicate functions before, and heard of him by reputation.

Perhaps he shouldn't have foregone shaving.

Yukimura put down his mask and started towards Niou. "Let me help you with that."

Niou wasn't sure how to react. "Young Master." He handed his armour over and Yukimura helped him put it on, doing up the ties at the back tightly.

"There you go," said Yukimura when he was done. He smiled as Niou put his mask on. "Why the grim face, Niou?"

Yukimura knew his name. Niou didn't hide his surprise. Maybe Sanada had been talking about him, telling Yukimura how much of a nuisance he was. "I'm in for a beating. Can't make myself be happy about it."

"Genichirou is good, but not unbeatable."

"I think the technical term to describe my kendo ability is 'shit'."

Yukimura laughed. "In that case, good luck."

Niou braced himself. So he had been summoned by Sanada to be a punch-bag, but it didn't matter too much. If this was few years ago, he might have refused and fought with Sanada, but not anymore. It wasn't that he had lost the fight inside, but this was just the way it worked. It was what he had to do to be yakuza. And as much as Niou hated to admit, Sanada was reasonable most of the time. If on the rare occasion Sanada felt he had to exert violence on his own people, Niou was happy to oblige.

Niou sighed under his mask. Respect was such an annoying thing.

"Niou! Pay attention."

"Yup..." Niou drawled, lifting his arms to hold the shinai in front of him. "Ready when you are."

One foot in front of another, Sanada held his pose, his eyes trained on Niou. Half a minute later, he put down his shinai and pulled off his mask.

"Your form is a mess," he said, stepping to Niou's side to correct the stance. Niou was too surprised to react. "Find your centre. Close your eyes."

"Can't very well not look if - "

"Nobody is there to strike you now. Close your eyes." Sanada removed Niou's mask. "Focus on your breathing. Visualise the air going in and out of your lungs."

"Huh." Niou glanced to the side. Yukimura was there, watching them.

"Concentrate, Niou."

Finally, Niou shut his eyes. Still holding the weapon, he tried to do as Sanada said - they could be here all day if he didn't - and paid attention to how he breathed. Slowly, slowly, in, in, in. His chest expanded, taking in much more air than usual.

"This will help you centralise your feelings," he heard Sanada say, "and gain control."

"Did Yagyuu tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Oh, crap. "Nothing." If Yagyuu hadn't told Sanada about the panic attacks, did it mean Sanada really could just tell by the way he stood that he'd been a mess recently?

Sanada chose not to push. "Shut up and concentrate."

Niou looked for something to focus on, eventually choosing to listen to Sanada's breathing. The man breathed deeply and evenly, and Niou found himself trying to copy that, just to feel a fraction of the calm that Sanada had. If Sanada was willing to share.

When he heard the low rumble and remembered the existence of time, and opened his eyes, he was no longer holding the bamboo sword - Sanada had taken it - and he was just standing there, in the middle of the dojo, with Sanada in front of him, within arm's reach.

And then he heard the snicker, and remembered about Yukimura. "Sorry, that was me." Yukimura was sitting on the floor, an arm around his stomach. "Anyone up for a midnight snack?"

When Yukimura left to look for someone to get food, Sanada spoke. "I don't know what it is that you need. Your life has been very different from mine and even as your oyabun, there isn't much guidance I can give you."

Niou said nothing. Sanada had never spoken to him this way before.

"About a year ago, you almost died." Sanada stepped away to pick up the sword he had put down earlier, and put it on the rack on the wall. "You seem to have got better since then, but in the past few weeks, you've started slipping back." He looked at Niou, who stared back, amazed that Sanada had noticed even though they'd hardly spoken recently. "I think we've now reached the point of make-or-break."

"'We'?"

"I want to formally introduce you to Young Master," Sanada continued, "although he already knows about you. He knows a lot about the whats and whos in Rikkai. He probably knows as much as Renji does."

"Huh."

"I've told Young Master you would be my first choice if I ever need to put my gang in someone else's hands." Sanada stepped behind Niou and began undoing the ties on the armour. "I know where your heart is and I don't intend to place you where you don't want to be. But there is a future for you. All you have to do is want it."

Something about this hurt. Maybe it was the fact that Niou suddenly realised just how much time he had spent under Sanada's care, all those years that he barely felt, and now Sanada had really become some sort of a mentor to him, or perhaps even family.

Or maybe it was because Sanada saw possibilities within Niou, that he wasn't merely wanting to give Niou responsibilities, but also a future.

Or maybe it was simply that Niou had slipped so far down Sanada felt it was necessary to make such a speech. He - they - had really got to a stage that if he didn't save himself, then no one could save him.

Sanada went to put the armour away in another room. Niou took the chance to breathe deeply once more, and fought down the emotions rushing to his head.

When Yukimura returned to tell them there would be food soon, they had both changed out of the kendo clothing.

"And you can tell me about what you do when we eat, Niou," Yukimura said.

Niou didn't look at Sanada, but he knew Sanada was waiting for him to make the choice.

"Then I hope you aren't planning to sleep any time soon; it's going to take a while."

 

The women gathered in the room and some at the doorway, leaning in. "Two men in a room and no girls? That's dirty, Niou-sama!"

Niou smirked at them, putting an arm around Yanagi's shoulders. "Sorry girls, I don't share."

Yanagi snorted. The women giggled and screamed.

"Now bugger off. We've got important things to talk about. Go on." Niou shooed the women out. "And lay off the gay porn!" He shouted just before the door closed. It didn't block out all the noise and music from the main hall, and the women's laughter could still be heard.

Niou's arm dropped when Yanagi sat forward to pour their cognac. "Interesting choice of venue."

"Is it?" Yanagi gave Niou a glass. "It's your working hour, naturally it should be somewhere convenient for you."

"I just thought you prefer quiet places."

"I don't always sit in the library and read during time off." Yanagi took a swig from his glass.

"Huh. Suppose 's not a bad thing. Your eyes'll get even smaller and shut for good if you read any more."

Yanagi laughed. This wasn't the first time Niou linked the size of Yanagi's eyes with his reading habit.

"And 'ere I thought you came to talk 'bout work," said Niou, a cigarette between his lips as he lit up. "Should I tell the girls to come back?"

"Not right now. I want to wind down a little first."

Yanagi probably had a long week. "I think MeiMei'd be happy to see you again if you wanna." Niou shifted, one arm hooked over the back of the sofa. "I can pick you someone else too, if you prefer. You still don't like wading through the lot, yeah?"

"MeiMei is good. I like her." Yanagi looked at his glass for a moment, then turned towards Niou. "Something is wrong with her, though."

"Life, prolly." Niou wondered if Yanagi could tell he was hiding something. But MeiMei didn't want anyone to know - she probably hadn't even realised Niou had seen through her lie. "Nothing that you can catch from her."

"She seems to have lost a lot of weight, and she had bruises on her neck, Niou. It looked like someone strangled her with his hands. She wouldn't tell me about it."

A coldness spread within Niou rapidly. Shit. "Really." He drank from his glass, swallowed hard, then put it down. "There are plenty of sick fucks around who like that kinda thing." Shit.

"I thought you would react more strongly than this."

"What?"

"You're usually more protective of the women."

"'s too damn late now. 's not like I can find the guy and kill him." Niou poured himself more alcohol. "But yeah, pretty sick isn't it?"

Yanagi nodded. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Sure." Yanagi had probably noticed. But Niou wouldn't be Niou if he didn't know how to sidestep a question. "Yagyuu said I won't be allowed to drink once I start on the pills, so I'm gonna drink all I can now and get really fucking wasted."

Yanagi smiled and shook his head in a resigned manner. "That is one way to approach it."

"Well? You gonna join me, or do you only get smashed with the tarundoru guy?"

"If this is to celebrate you beginning treatment, I'm happy to oblige."

"Yeah whatever. Now drink."

 

Niou felt really fucking shit. He told Yagyuu so.

"I feel really fucking shit." He curled up on his bed, his eyes shut. "What did you give me?"

Yagyuu's voice was calm, like all was right with the world. Niou hated him for it. "I've warned you on the side effects, particularly in the first two weeks. It differs from person to person; you appear to be the type to be severely affected."

"Does that mean it'll start working faster?"

"Unfortunately not. I've also told you there is an element of trial and error in this. There are many different drugs and it's not certain which works on who best."

"If this doesn't work on me, I'll have to come off it and repeat with a different pill."

"That is as far as the current medical development has reached, I'm afraid," Yagyuu said.

"You're afraid. Yeah you're so fucking afraid!" His own voice was making the nausea worse, and it made Niou want to shout more. "This is hundred times worse than the worst fucking hangover and you aren't the one having it!"

Niou voice cracked at some point and he didn't know why. Yagyuu didn't seem surprised, not at Niou's aggression, nor at the crumbling defences.

"You won't be working for the next few days." Yagyuu flicked open the buttons near the collar and on the cuffs of his shirt. "I'll stay with you tonight."

For once, Niou didn't object to taking time off. He couldn't imagine anyone seeing him at his current state. Anyone who wasn't Yagyuu, anyway. "I'm not fucking you."

"Then don't." Yagyuu pulled off his belt, took off his glasses and went to the wardrobe. Niou groaned when he saw Yagyuu taking a towel to use as a blanket.

"For fuck's sake." Niou moved over on the bed.

The furniture creaked under the combined weight of two grown men.

"I heard Yanagi got drunk with you yesterday."

"Yeah, so what? Jealous?"

It happened quicker than Niou could even notice, like a reflex, an in-born need, like he needed it to survive. He was straddling Yagyuu, bending down to kiss him, their mouths meshed together messily and his hands undoing Yagyuu's shirt the rest of the way. Pushing his tongue into Yagyuu's opened mouth, he moaned in his throat, shuddering when Yagyuu kissed back in eager, stroking Niou's tongue with his own.

They stripped down to their skin. Where MeiMei had soft curves, Yagyuu had lean muscle, but his body was just as warm. Niou wanted to sink into that warmth but knew he couldn't. They weren't prepared for it. But the way their bodies rubbed together felt good. The way Yagyuu ran his hands all over him, pulled his hair, fingers dragging down his back - that was also good. The sickening feeling in his head was gone, replaced by pleasure when Yagyuu stroked his cock. Niou bucked his hips, thrusting into that hand, sweating, groaning, moaning Yagyuu's name.

Then, just like the way it began, his hands were on Yagyuu's throat before he realised, thumbs beginning to press down -

Niou stopped completely. Eyes opened wide, his mouth gasping, he didn't move.

It took Yagyuu a moment to recognise what was happening, and a few more moments to make a decision. With his free hand, he pushed away one of the hands from his throat, then grabbed hold of the other one.

Niou's fingers curled when Yagyuu began to pump him again, pulling at the bedsheet, clutching at Yagyuu's hand. "Fuck." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I told you I'm not fucking you. I told you. Fuck. Yagyuu. A-ah! Yagyuu! Oh fuck! _Yagyuu!_ "

After that, Yagyuu took Niou's hand and showed him how to stroke another man. Lying on his side, Niou watched Yagyuu throw his head back, unbelievably fearless considering what Niou tried to do earlier. Sweat-damp hair clinging to skin, every muscle taut and shuddering, Yagyuu was an incredible sight when he came.

Niou let Yagyuu drape an arm over him when they slept. Tomorrow there would definitely be questions, mostly surrounding just how much of a sick fuck Niou was. But for now, Niou could pretend he didn't just try to kill Yagyuu, too.

 

When Niou woke up, he was alone. It took him a while to remember Yagyuu was actually a new member of Rikkai and had work to do during the day.

That feeling of hangover compounded with flu had faded into the background, though he knew Yagyuu was right about not working. If he was going to have to take that pill everyday, he wouldn't be able to deal with just the mere thought of being at the mizushoubai until his body got used to the drug.

He left home, poked around at various places and finally found Sanada at lunch with Yanagi at a rather posh place, talking about things that didn't sound syndicate-related. With all his tattoos hidden under his shirt, Sanada could pass for a businessman. 

"Sorry. Sanada, can I talk to you?"

Normally Sanada would be annoyed by the rude intrusion, but he took one look at Niou and it seemed like he understood Niou really needed something. He stood.

"Nah, here's fine," Niou said. Yanagi already knew anyway. Niou just had to say it before he changed his mind. "I want to take a few days off."

Sanada couldn't hide his surprise.

"Started taking a medicine. It's got side effects and takes a coupl'a days to settle down."

"I can explain the medical side to you, Genichirou," said Yanagi.

Sanada nodded. "Arrange cover for your usual tasks, then take however much time you need."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to eat with us?" Yanagi asked.

"Nah." Niou hunched his shoulders a little more than usual. He was aware of it but couldn't correct himself. That damn pill. It took enough out of him just to stay semi-focused. "Not my sort of setting."

Yanagi shrugged. Did he know about last night? Or the time Niou wanked in his office? Had Yagyuu told him anything? Probably not. But it didn't make Niou feel any more comfortable.

"Oh yeah, can I borrow you guys for a bit, prolly next week? Just an hour or two in the afternoon."

Yanagi looked to Sanada, who didn't know what Niou had in mind. He turned to Niou again. "I don't see why not. What are the details?"

"Needa check the arrangements first." Niou pulled out a hand from a pocket to give the pair a small wave. "Let you know later. Sorry I interrupted."

"Niou."

Pausing mid-step, Niou turned back. Sanada walked up to him. Looking thoughtful and solemn, he took a moment to consider his words before speaking. "Well done for taking the first step, Niou. And thank you for telling me."

Being praised wasn't something Niou was used to or knew how to deal with.

"You're my oyabun, so," he muttered, turning to go.

 

Yagyuu asked Niou if he wanted Yagyuu to stay with him. Niou said no, and Yagyuu didn't ask again. It was very kind of Yagyuu not to mention Niou's attempt to squeeze his throat, but once was enough. Niou would not risk it again. Yagyuu wasn't like MeiMei. MeiMei had seen all sorts of men, she and Niou had known each other for much longer and she didn't want Niou the way Yagyuu did. They didn't have anything between them that could be broken.

Niou stared as MeiMei made tea and talked about her day. She had borrowed a bike and gone cycling, and went to the zoo. She seemed so fragile. It was a word Niou had never imagined himself using to describe her.

"How's your ma?" Suddenly Niou asked.

"Not going to get better."

"Is she in pain?"

"Thanks for asking... but it's not your problem, Niou-sama. Don't worry about it." MeiMei gave Niou a cup of hot tea. It smelled like the expensive type Yanagi drank.

"How long has she got?"

MeiMei sat down on the chair. "I guess we're talking about weeks, not months."

"Not much time left, then." Niou stared into his tea. It probably was Yanagi's blend.

"No. But like I said, it's not your problem." She eyed him. "You don't want to do it today?"

"Nope. Just came to drink tea with ya." Niou grinned. "And look at your pretty face."

Snorting, MeiMei moved to sit on the bed, beside Niou. "Oh really? Not because you want to talk to 'neesan?" She snaked a hand behind Niou, pulling out the rubber band that held Niou's coarse, chemically-treated hair together, then gently massaged his scalp and the back of his neck.

Niou told her about Yagyuu. The brother of a man Niou was forever indebted to. Yagyuu's attempt to save Niou from himself. Yagyuu's words, that he was happy to wait as long as it took. The night in the flat, Niou's hands on Yagyuu's throat.

"What are you afraid of?" MeiMei asked him, stroking his hair as he lay on the bed, his head on a thin pillow on her lap. "Hurting him? He doesn't sound so breakable to me."

"No..."

"You won't hurt him. You're the gentlest man I've ever met in my life," she said, and added, "and I've seen a lot of men, in case you don't know."

Niou burst out laughing.

"I know you don't like being touched, Niou-sama. You're just tolerating it for me. But you know, people getting intimate doesn't mean one will hurt the other. I really don't think that guy wants to hurt you at all."

"What are you trying to say?" Niou muttered.

"I might be wrong, but it sounds to me like you're trying to protect yourself from a danger that doesn't exist. What do people call it? A pre-emptive strike? Only no one intended to hurt you in the first place. You probably don't really think that he would - or I would, but... how do you say this?" MeiMei rolled her eyes in thought. "I grew up being told not to touch light switches with wet hands. You know how the old style switches weren't so safe and they said you might get electrocuted if you touched it when your hands are wet? They don't make switches like that anymore, but I still make sure my hands are dry before I press them. It's just how I grew up."

Niou knew what she was hinting at: childhood trauma. She was probably right, too. But his whole life was one huge fucking trauma anyway.

No, that wasn't entirely true. He had met a few people who he'd put his life down for. Not everything had been so bad.

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"This thing you're doing with my hair. 's nice."

"Well I do have more than one trick up my sleeves, you know."

"Up your where?" Niou smirked, and winced when MeiMei tugged hard on his hair. "That hurts, whore."

"Be quiet, pimp."

Later in the night, Niou had to go home to take his medication.

"Good night, Niou-sama."

"Ah, I need a copy of your family register."

MeiMei raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Dunno. Your owner says he needs it. Prolly for taxes or something. Don't think it's pension." Niou grinned at her. "Get it, I'll take it to him for ya."

"Okay, I will. Thank you, Niou-sama."

 

It wasn't quite what Niou had imagined.

In the years he had known Yanagi, Niou had never visited Yanagi at home. But he had always expected the man to live in a traditional-looking house located somewhere quite seclusive, rather than a common, prefabricated house within easy reach by public transport.

He followed Yanagi inside, got offered tea and was left by himself. Yagyuu should be back any time soon. Yanagi wasn't asking what this was all about, for which Niou was grateful; he always knew when to and when not to probe.

There were framed photographs of Yanagi's family on a chest of drawers. Some were old pictures of the brothers as teenagers. There was one of Yagyuu, looking older, against a background that didn't look like Japan. There was also a recent photo of Yanagi, Yagyuu and an older man, possibly their father. Niou was looking at that picture when Yagyuu returned.

"Niou-kun?"

Niou stepped back from the photos. "Can you lend me a smart outfit?"

Yagyuu was obviously curious. "Of course. Come, I'll show you what I have."

"I also need you to teach me something, Doctor."

Catching the change in Niou's tone, Yagyuu's brows furrowed, and he nodded.

 

MeiMei was speechless for a moment when she opened the door.

"What?"

"You look smart today." MeiMei looked Niou up and down. "I didn't even think you'd own a fitted suit."

Niou shrugged. "Borrowed. Did you get your family register?"

"I've got it."

"We're going out. Take it with you, I'll drop it at your boss's." Niou stepped inside the flat. "Go get changed."

Bewildered, MeiMei went in search for clothes. "Where are we going?"

"Wear something nice to match me."

"That'll be difficult. You're looking way too dashing, Niou-sama."

"Try your best then." Niou checked the time. "Half an hour for you to preen."

Just before they left, MeiMei went to the kitchen. Niou pretended he didn't see her swallow a handful of pills. There was no need to ruin the mood now.

He drove her to the municipal government office. She got out of the car, wary, but Niou grabbed her by the wrist and took her inside the building, going up to the second floor.

"Yanagi...sama."

Yanagi smiled at MeiMei and Niou. MeiMei looked at the other two men.

"Sanada, my oyabun. And Yagyuu." Niou told her.

"Niou-sama, what's going on?" She asked under her breath even as he tugged her towards a desk. "Niou-sama!"

"Shh." Niou produced a piece of paper from his pocket and gave her a pen. She stared at the form, already filled in, just needing her signature. She took a step back. He caught her before she walked any further.

"I wanted to prepare something much better, but we don't have the time. And the shop said I need to know your finger size for a ring," Niou told her. "I'm not Yanagi. This is asking you to settle for less, but I'm not letting you go alone."

The hand in Niou's was shaking. MeiMei stared at Niou, at the form, and back at the men Niou had invited. "I didn't want you to know."

Niou eyed her. "You're shit at lying."

She smiled, the corners of her lips trembling. She dabbed her eyes dry. "Well good thing my mascara is waterproof. Don't just spring this sort of thing on people, bastard."

"I intend to only do it once in my life, honest." Niou grinned, watching her sign the form. He took it to Sanada and Yanagi, who stamped their seals on the piece of paper and submitted it at one of the windows together with Niou's and MeiMei's family registers.

"We're married?" MeiMei asked.

"Yup."

"Married?"

"Yup, _Mrs_ Niou."

At that, MeiMei began to laugh. Her laughter infected Niou and they made such a racket that everyone at the office stared at them.

Niou almost choked. He was certainly running out of breath. "Anyway." He wheezed. "Thanks for coming," he told his guests and witnesses.

"Congratulations, both of you," Yanagi said.

"What do we do now?" MeiMei asked Niou.

"I dunno. Start complaining about each other? I hate your cooking and you hate my receding hairline?"

That started a fresh round of hysterical laughter. For once, Sanada didn't try to make Niou behave.

"I guess we don't have anything important to do right now, Genichirou."

"No."

Yagyuu nudged his glasses. "How about we go for a meal? Yakiniku?"

 

"You go on top."

"No." MeiMei was panting. The flesh around Niou's fingers was warm and wet. "Take me the usual way."

Niou didn't argue with her. He climbed on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight. She took his hands and brought them to her neck.

"I won't hurt you," she said, leaving his hands where they were.

He held her afterwards.

"Your oyabun is a nice man."

"Don't start looking at other guys so soon after we got married."

She chuckled. "With the way you used to talk about Sanada-sama, I thought he would be very evil. And then I watched him eat and..."

"Sanada's happiest when there's all-your-can-eat meat."

"So are you."

"Well." That was the only thing he and Sanada had in common, Niou thought.

"Yagyuu-sama, the one with the glasses... is he the one?"

"Hmm."

"He'll be good for you."

"How do you know?"

"Instinct."

"Uh huh."

"I can tell you two like each other."

"Right."

"I'm really, really tired."

"Then sleep."

"Today's been the best day of my life. Thank you."

 

In the morning, Niou got out of bed, found his suit jacket and took out the things he had been carrying in the inside breast pocket the day before.

He sat down on the edge of the bed beside MeiMei. The old mattress sagged and tilted slightly under the weight, but MeiMei stayed asleep. Niou prepared the first syringe the way Yagyuu taught him to, then looked for the vein in MeiMei's arms.

He couldn't find it. She was probably too thin, or her veins were too thin. He couldn't see the place Yagyuu said he should be injecting into.

"You really are the gentlest man I have ever met."

Niou jumped. MeiMei was looking at him, her smile reassuring. "Use the tie, Niou-sama."

With jerking and trembling hands, Niou picked up the tie he was wearing yesterday and knotted it at the top of MeiMei's arm. She squeezed her hand into a fist. Gradually, Niou could see the pale green line appearing under her skin. But now he was losing his resolve.

"Please do it. I don't want the pain anymore. And I'd rather it be here, with you."

He stroked her face with one hand, and nodded.

"Thank you for everything."

"No, thank _you_ ," Niou whispered.

One, and two. He used both needles, the first to put her in a coma so that she wouldn't feel the second one killing her.

Niou left the flat. Yagyuu was waiting in the stairway.

"Nobody told you to come," said Niou as he walked straight into Yagyuu, backing him against a wall, leaning into him before becoming completely still.

Yagyuu put his arms around Niou. "You saved her."

Niou wanted to shake his head, but he couldn't find the energy to do it. "She saved me."

 

At the yakitori bar, Niou held up his empty plate and asked for another helping. He was puffing away next to the 'No Smoking' sign on the wall, literally inhaling his cigarette. It had been weeks since he started on the medication and the side effects were still taking their time to go, but nicotine made it just a little more tolerable. At least he could go back to doing the rounds now. Sanada had recently taken on a new kid, who was apparently quite a handful, and Niou presumed it meant the man was far too busy to get on his case. Or that he was trusting Niou to deal with his own shit more carefully now. Either way, it was good.

The thing with his mind not randomly shutting down in a state of sheer panic was good, too. He had got to hand it to Yagyuu; he felt almost like a normal person for the first time in years. 

Speaking of Yagyuu, Yanagi had casually mentioned that Yagyuu was coming back tonight. He was being an ass and not saying what time the flight was and Niou decided he would not give Yanagi the pleasure of asking for that bit of information. It wasn't like he would go and pick Yagyuu up at the airport anyway. He would probably see Yagyuu tonight, one way or another.

It turned out Yagyuu was waiting outside, his small suitcase on the floor beside him, when Niou went home.

"Not going home first?" Niou let him in.

Yagyuu didn't bother answering the question. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. But sucks ass that I can't drink." Niou tossed his keys on a table and shrugged his jacket off. "'scuse my language, shouldn't talk like that in front of Rikkai's genius young member."

Yagyuu used his polite non-smile. "Rikkai has been wanting to trade with some overseas parties for some time. It just happens that I can speak English fluently, so they sent me out."

Niou was beginning to understand that Yagyuu was well-suited to a place like Rikkai. It seemed like he had only just got recruited and was already trusted enough to be sent out to fix business deals, and he was completely at ease about it.

"I need to go again soon to finalise some details."

"When?"

"Next week, possibly."

"I've got a coupl'a days before you bugger off again, then."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Fucking you."

"Then do it."

Niou's mouth was on Yagyuu's the moment Yagyuu removed his glasses, dropping them onto the floor. Niou had been thinking about this for days, weeks, months now, spending nights recalling the taste of Yagyuu's mouth and Yagyuu's hands on him. But whose fault was it? His own, of course.

"You taste like an ashtray, Niou-kun," Yagyuu breathed as Niou pulled away and worked on their clothes, mouth latching onto the skin that was revealed, biting. Niou took a brief moment to look up.

"What? Problem?"

A hand grabbed Niou's chin. "No." Yagyuu dipped his head to kiss Niou again, his tongue delving inside Niou's mouth, as if to taste him.

They made their way to the bed, stepping out of clothes as they went. Niou straddled Yagyuu, noting Yagyuu's physique, how well-built he was compared with Niou himself, who spent his lifetime not caring about whether he ate enough or if he exercised or if he was going to get lung cancer.

But Yagyuu wanted to be fucked, that was what mattered now.

Without his glasses, Yagyuu's face had a softness to it, one that he probably tried to hide most of the time. As Niou bent down and licked Yagyuu's chest, his tongue swiping over erect nipples again and again, that usually cool face came alive, brows furrowing, lips quivering. The hips under Niou's tried to move, Yagyuu's legs parting. Niou felt himself getting harder. And even harder when Yagyuu's hand went between them and cupped his crotch.

They rolled onto their side. Yagyuu returned the favour, his lips on Niou's skin now, and a hand still on Niou's cock. Niou got what he had beside his pillow - he had been waiting for this for weeks - applied the gel to his finger and reached down towards Yagyuu's ass. Yagyuu hooked a leg over Niou's.

"Lower," said Yagyuu, shifting his hips for Niou. The way Yagyuu's breath brushed over his ear made Niou shudder. "A bit more. There."

Niou's finger stopped.

"Here?"

"Yes."

The opening was much tighter than that of a woman's, but Niou pushed his finger in regardless. Yagyuu's response was immediate. A shudder ran through him, the cock pressed against Niou's jerked, the arm that was already around Niou tightened. Yagyuu moved his ass, fucking himself on Niou's finger, rubbing their bodies together. Soon Niou had to withdraw his finger. He had to fuck Yagyuu now or he would go mad.

He moved away slightly to get himself ready. Yagyuu lay on his back, legs spread, waiting.

"Tie my hands."

Yagyuu pushed himself up on an elbow.

"Do it or I'm not fucking you and we can both sit here 'til morning."

It took a while for Yagyuu to get up and find something he could use. Niou held his hands behind his back, letting Yagyuu bind them with a leather belt.

"Tighter." Niou tried moving his wrists. Yagyuu pulled on the belt. The leather was starting to cut into skin. "Yup that's good." Niou looked over his shoulder at Yagyuu, who couldn't move his eyes away from the bound wrists. "What, turning you on?"

"Sadly, I don't think I can be any more turned on than I already am."

Niou smirked. He lay down on the bed, arms twisted uncomfortably behind him. Yagyuu straddled Niou and lowered himself onto Niou's cock.

Niou couldn't decide which was more erotic: the way Yagyuu just seemed to transform with the pleasure, or the way Yagyuu milked him with his tight channel. Or maybe it was the way Yagyuu's usually neat hair was sticking to his skin, or the way Yagyuu's cock jerked a little with each movement.

"Yagyuu." Niou's arms were starting to complain, his wrists were hurting like mad with the rubbing and he knew there would be hell to pay afterwards. He couldn't even lift his hips without exerting stress on his shoulders in this position. But this was far too hot and they couldn't stop now. " _Yagyuu._ "

Yagyuu stopped.

"What're you doing?"

Yagyuu wasn't steady when he lifted himself off Niou, and his hands trembled when he rolled Niou onto his side. He untied Niou's hands.

"No. No." Niou kept shaking his head even as Yagyuu lay down, spreading his legs once more.

Yagyuu's face was flushed, his voice coarse. "I've told you before what I want and how I want it. So do it, or we can both sit here until morning."

Shaking, Niou lay on top of Yagyuu. "Cruel."

It seemed like Yagyuu was going to reply, but the words were lost because Niou was pushing in and Yagyuu could only gasp.

This was even better. Niou had control. Yagyuu clung to Niou, fingernails digging into Niou's back, their bodies rocking together with each thrust, hard and fast. He didn't seem to care about anything except that, not even the hands that were moving towards his throat.

Niou held Yagyuu by the shoulders and bent down, his mouth on the spot just above Yagyuu's collar bone, biting, sucking. Their sweat-slicked bodies never slowed, until they both came with an intensity that blanked out everything and made them lay unmoving for a long time afterwards.

Yagyuu was already asleep when Niou finally pushed himself off. Niou found himself smiling. After a long plane journey and then this, sleeping seemed the logical thing to do.

There was a bruise on Yagyuu's neck, not one that resembled finger marks, but a small, red bite mark.

 

"You called."

"Sit down."

Niou sat down across from Sanada at the small table. Sanada looked weary and, at least to Niou, visibly upset. He could not pretend not to know why: Sanada had just returned from the hospital. Rumours had been flying around all day about Kumichou and Young Master being involved in an accident. So it turned out the rumours were true.

"What do you want me to do, Sanada?"

"This is obviously knowledge you're not to pass on to others," Sanada said, pouring two cups of sake. "Kumichou has died earlier today from a car crash. Young Master is in hospital fighting for his life this very moment."

Niou chose to stay quiet.

"Before he went into surgery, Young Master appointed me to keep Rikkai in order. I will make sure he returns to find Rikkai the same as he has left it."

Niou slowly nodded once.

"Niou, I want you to run the gang so that I can focus on taking care of Rikkai. With the way things are right now, I don't know what lies ahead, and if this is not something you're passionate about, then you will go under. I know you're loyal to Rikkai and would offer your service but if you're not ready, I'd rather ask someone else than to watch you drown." Sanada pushed a cup of sake towards Niou. "So my question is: do you feel ready for this?"

Staring into the cup of sake, a lot of things ran through Niou's mind: reasons why he should accept this responsibility, what he owed Sanada and Rikkai, the simple desire to help Sanada at this time, the pride of being Sanada's first choice. But that was not the question he had been asked.

He picked up the cup, and smirked.

"Leave it to me."


End file.
